Florence
"Hah! Nice try, noobs! I'm gay!" - Florence, Episode 1 Florence is a powerful, homosexual sorcerer and one of the main characters of Winter Moon, debuting in episode one. Personality Florence during his first appearance seems to be very arrogant and asocial, going so far as to attack anyone disturbing him, going so far as to kill a female player who was asking to be saved, along with the two player killers who she wanted to be saved from. He is very gay. Florence also tends to blast first and think later, often resulting in him getting over his head or making enemies. The only person Florence is friendly towards is Gideon, although he later on warms up to Risa as well, despite his initial hatred for her. It is later revealed that Florence is very defensive of those he is close to, even Risa. It is revealed in real life, Florence is the son of a wealthy CEO that disapproves of him being homosexual, as well as his flamboyant behaviour and general disinterest in company matters, resulting in significant friction between the two. This turmoil at home is his reason for logging into Magnolia Online to escape his troubles. Appearance In the game, Florence is a tall, hot and flamboyant looking sorceror with long silver-white hair and purple eyes. He originally wore a set of blue and white robes, although from Episode 20 onward his outfit was re-designed to be a more simple black and white outfit with blue details to go along with the redesigned outfits of Risa and Gideon when the series moved from the Discover section of Webtoon, to the Featured section. Despite his appearance, Florence exclusively uses explosive fire magic. Real life Florence looks much like his in-game avatar, except he has brown hair and grey eyes. Plot Florence was debuted in the first episode of the webtoon. Also within the first episode, it is discovered that his sexuality was homosexual and has no attractions to women, as was shown when two women in the game tried to seduce him to giving them gold. At episode six, Florence meets the other main character of the webtoon series, Risa. While Risa was shopping with her seduced 'boyfriend', Florence bumps into her and Risa says to watch where he is going while Florence responds that if she wants to die. Risa's man, which she has seduced, asked Florence to apologize to Risa but Florence rejects and said that Risa should be the one who should apologize because she was the one who got his beautiful, rare robes dirty. Risa riles up the man who she was with until he tries to attack Florence, to the man's demise, he failed to as Florence semi-burned the man alive. As Risa saw this happen right in front of her eyes, she asked if Florence wants to go on a date with her, and Florence responding with a statement that he was gay. Risa turns into Florence's healer slave as he walks in the desert to reach Abu Qanasta. On the way, Risa has thought of getting people to kill Florence for her and laughs evilly. But, Florence asks her why she was giggling to herself about and Risa says that it was nothing. Later on, Risa asks what Florence wanted in Abu Qanasta and he replies that he needs to meet a friend in the city and wants to make a guild. She also remarks that they could've gotten went the other route Saint Snowfield, to go the city but Florence only said that he wanted to go this route to punish Risa. Soon, a man appears and Risa tries to seduce the person to get her away from Florence, calling him a perverted man to try to convince the man to help her. The man avoids Risa and converses with Florence, calling Florence a cutiepie, much to Risa's demise. Finally, they reach Abu Qanasta and Florence waves goodbye to the man they met on the way to the city. Risa asks Florence to give her gear back but Florence simply says that he is going to sell it to the others and says bye to Risa. Having time to waste, Florence decides to go to a strip club. The woman who was hosting the strip club approaches Florence and asked for tips, to which he replied that she was blocking the "main attraction" and pushes her aside to watch the man stripping. At episode sixteen, Florence finally meets his friend, Gideon the knight. Gideon states that he was late because he has studying to do and Florence replies with that Gideon should choose gaming over studying for once. Gideon said a plain "no". Walking through Abu Qanasta, they bump into Risa again but she is being carried by a group of men she has seduced. Risa asks if Florence wants to die and Florence replies with that he has spotted that Risa has begged for new clothes for herself. The men who were carrying Risa notices that Florence was the one who stole her clothes and started to attack him. Florence states that it was ready to Gideon and says that it is cooking time and begin using his fire magic to burn the men alive, along with this, he also set the buildings on fire. Risa says that Florence was a 'one-trick pony' and a 'gay wizard'. Florence replied with the insult of "bitch" in Risa's face. The guard NPCs of the city soon came to stop Florence from using the fire, but he attacked all of them. After, Risa announces that she will be the girlfriend of whoever manages to slay Florence down, and an army of men appears to take Florence down. Two hours later, all the men were dead and Florence had no mana left. Risa asks why he couldn't just be any other man and love her like the others. Gideon points out that it was too late now and they have burned down the entire city. However, he spots the guild herald NPC under the rubble and says that they are still able to create a guild, hence the creation of Winter Moon. Relationships Risa Risa and Florence starts out highly antagonistic towards each other, going so far as to bring about the destruction of Abu Qanasta when their second confrontation ended in a full-scale battle of Risa's many admirers all attempting to kill Florence. Later on, Risa and Florence started getting along much better, despite still getting into fights now and then. Some readers like to think of it as a lovers quarrel. Gideon Gideon seems to be the only person other than Risa that Florence gets along with. As seen in Episode 72, Gideon and Florence know each other in real life. Diederich Florence's relationship with Diederich isn't the best after the White Haven tournament when Diederich found out Florence's weakness and after Florence seeing Diederich semi-bullying Risa. Abilities Florence is a level 120 Sorcerer in Magnolia Online. Thus far the only magic that he has been seen casting is fire magic, usually in the form of massive blasts. Despite this limited use of magic, Florence's possession of an Artifact, an extremely rare ability distributed randomly to a few players when they log in for the first time, immensely enhances his firepower, to the point where Florence can vaporize an entire lake into steam at level 1. It is notable that it took an endless zombie army summoned by Luciase to deplete his mana in Season 1, but after the level resets he ran out of mana more quickly and often, to the point where a single enormous explosion is enough to deplete them. However, he is still far more powerful than any other player so far. Trivia * Florence, in the original Magnolia Online, has maxed out his levels to level 120 * Florence is one of the main characters of Winter Moon * His sexuality is gay * Florence is one of the few artifact users in Magnolia Online * His robes are considered as 'rare' Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Winter Moon Members Category:Sorcerer